Smoak and Flames
by avalonian-priestess
Summary: This is how everything goes wrong. This is how Felicity becomes Starling City's Number One Enemy. This is how he's the only one who can stop her. bad!Felicity fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Alexi, good to see you again. I hope your family is well. This is my fiancee, Felicity Smoak. She works with me at Queen Consolidated," Oliver said to the leader of the Bratva. But all Felicity understood was her own name since Oliver was speaking in flawless Russian. Just another coconut he picked up on the island, apparently.

They were dressed to the nines at an annual gala at Alexi Leonov's home. There was a charity attached to the evening, a For The Students fundraiser for new computers at the Glades elementary school. A cause the Felicity would usually feel very strongly towards, but this charity was, in reality, a front for the Bratva to acquire more funds. Hence, Felicity and Oliver's appearance and fake relationship at the event. Felicity smiled and allowed Alexi Leonov's to kiss her hand and leer at her. She gritted her teeth and forced out a "Charmed."

Leonov lost interest in her immediately as Oliver began speaking again. She looked around the room noting the location of the two bars, the well lit hall leading towards the bathroom, the dark hall being guarded by a large man, and the waiters ushering around hor d'oeuvres and champagne. Her nylons were slipping and she fought the urge to hike them up. She thought angrily, for not the first time that night, why bad guys couldn't be bad while wearing sweatpants.

The fake ring on her left hand felt too heavy for such a small piece of jewelry. It glinted under the chandelier and she reflected for a moment on what it would be really like if she were, in real life, engaged to Oliver Queen. A shiver of desire went down her spine. _Shut it down, Felicity. Control, Alt, delete that crap right the heck now. _She snapped back to the Russian conversation in front of her. Oliver had his arm around her waist, his hand hot even through her long black dress. He gave a squeeze when he felt her stand up straighter. She looked up at him and he down at her with a raised eyebrow. She gave a closed mouth smile in return.

Leonov was pulled away by one of his other guests leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. Oliver turned to Felicity "Are you alright?" he asked, concern knitting his brow.

"Yeah," she said unconvincingly. "There are just a lot of bad guys in this room. Bad guys with a lot of guns. I'm pretty sure even the waiters are Bratva members."

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't ask Leonov for his catering company for the wedding," Oliver deadpanned.

Felicity's nerves allowed a short giggle before returning full force. It was time for them to get to work. "Let's get this over with."  
"I couldn't agree more," he said. Oliver pressed the button for his bluetooth com. "Digg, we're ready."

"Alright, get near the hallway and I'll set off the sprinklers in three," Digg replied into both of their ears, his voice tinny over the coms.

Oliver steered them both towards the bar closest to the darkened hallway. Oliver discreetly eyed the single guard of the hallway while Felicity ordered two vodka and cranberries. Oliver had just enough time to scoff at the pink drink he was handed before the alarms and sprinklers went off.

People screamed as their expensive, dry-clean only formal wear got soaked by the falling cold water. Up-dos fell and stilettos were left behind as everyone clamored for the exits. The surprise was just enough for the solo guard to get distracted and for Oliver and Felicity to sprint by.

Oliver had grabbed her hand as they ran and he pulled her into the office at the end of the darkened hall. Red lights of the fire alarms flashed as he broke open the door. They had known the layout of the home before entering in preparation. So getting to the room was the easy part.

His hand was wet in hers from the sprinklers. Water was still spraying down in the office and Felicity remarked on how bad of a design that was. "We literally have seconds until this entire computer is fried and all of our work is ruined." She plopped down into the seat as Oliver held his suit jacket over the monitor and tower. He stood over her and water slid down his face and onto her head.

It took her seconds to get into the computer. Passwords were easy. She'd been hacking passwords since she could use a keyboard. Came in handy with unfaithful ex boyfriends. And apparently the Russian mafia. Oliver Queen was a bad influence. He was exactly the guy her mom warned her about. And she loved it.

Her blood raced as she silently filtered all of the money out of the "charity" fund and into the account of the actual charity that funds money to the elementary schools in the Glades. She finished just in time before Oliver's suit jacket stopped being effective and the monitor shorted out.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, literally a half second before it shorted out," she said breathlessly.

Oliver wordlessly grabbed her hand and tugged her to the window just as running footsteps were heard coming down the hall. He grabbed the table lamp from the end table near the window and broke the glass with it. He stuck his head out to check for guards and then helped Felicity through. She was careful to not catch any of the glass on her way out so as not to leave any blood behind. Oliver jumped out just as the door burst open. But he grabbed her hand and pulled her along at a running pace much faster than her own. They found their way back to the crowd of dripping party guests. Many were leaving with their chauffeurs. A fire truck and ambulances had arrived and were entering the building to make sure all was clear. Leonov was yelling at some of the waiters and Oliver and Felicity approached him.

"Oliver, Ms. Smoak, I'm so very sorry about the water. I hope this does not put a bad taste in your mouth for our wonderful charity," Leonov said in English to the two of them after he finished scolding his staff.

"Absolutely not. I had already donated $10,000 when I arrived," Oliver spoke the truth. He'd donated because he knew the money was going to the right place that night.

"Thank you, friend," Lenov said and shook Oliver's hand.

They said their goodbyes and Digg pulled up to the curb. He opened the door for the couple and they slid in, making a flawless exit.

"So, how'd it go?" Digg asked casually like he was their dad asking how their first high school dance went.

"As well as it could have gone. Thanks entirely to Felicity," Oliver said and handed her a towel they had brought.

"Well, its my job. Actually not my job. But you would probably fire me if I refused. Not that I'd refuse. I really can't say no to you. I don't mean for everything. Not that I'd know. I'm stopping," she said and then sat back against the seat of the car.

She could see Digg's eyes crinkled up in a smile in the rear view mirror as he drove. She didn't dare look over at Oliver. Her cheeks blazed with heat.

"I think we can take the night off," Oliver said, breaking the silence as he shrugged out of his wet suit jacket. His white dress shirt and suspenders clung to his body.

He was like Colin Firth as Mr Darcy coming out of the water and she needed to stop like right now or she was going to get herself in more trouble than she was already in. She had already established with herself that Oliver Queen dated models and top lawyers, not IT geeks. And she could especially not have a crush on her boss. Wasn't that illegal? It it wasn't, it should be.

"That sounds like a great idea," Digg said and pulled onto the highway to take the silent and still blushing Felicity home.

Oliver shut the door of his car and looked at the sent text to Felicity. She hadn't responded yet and he hoped she wasn't in bed already. It was close to eleven, so it was a possibility. He set the bottle of expensive red wine he had promised her all those months ago on the roof of his car as he dialed her number. He looked up at her apartment building. He knew she was on the sixth floor so there were three options on this side of the building. There were balconies on each apartment and most were bland except for one on the sixth floor. It had little pink lantern lights adorning the rails and three colorful potted plants. Definitely Felicity's. But the two guys standing on the balcony were not hers. Oliver tensed up as he noticed the ropes dangling. They had scaled the building.

_No._ Not Felicity. He hung up the unanswered phone call and dialed 911. He had no Hood so anyone he attacked would see him clearly. But that didn't mean he couldn't climb those ropes.

"911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher recited.

"Someone scaled the building to my friend's apartment. I just saw them enter through her balcony and she's not answering her phone," Oliver said frantically as he ran towards the ropes. He told the dispatcher her address and then hung up. He quickly climbed the rope to her balcony. The men had already entered her apartment but he was only a few seconds behind, they had to fight with the latch.

He could hear her shower running as soon as he entered the apartment. He immediately ran into the first man, who was masked. The masked mad threw a precise punch to Oliver's chest but he dodged it effortlessly.

"Felicity!" he called out but the shower didn't stop. The second guy had his had on the door handle to the bathroom and Oliver dodged another blow from the first guy to tackle the second one.

The shower didn't stop but the door opened and steam billowed out. Oliver looked up to see a towel clad Felicity. Her eyes and mouth were wide in fear as they settled on the masked men. She screamed and shut the door.

"I've already called 911!" Oliver called out as he tried to fight off both attackers without going full Hood mode on them. He fought just enough to hold them off and not get killed.

Sirens blared not long after and the two guys launched themselves back out the sliding glass doors to the balcony and back down the ropes.

Panting, Oliver opened the bathroom door. "Felicity! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Who were those guys?" she asked, terror evident in her tone.

She was haphazardly wrapped in a plush yellow towel and kneeling in the corner by the toilet. A plunger was in front of her like she was ready to use it as a weapon.

"I don't know," he said quietly. She slid out from her spot near the toilet and Oliver looked away as her towel gave way to a view higher up on her thighs than her skirts allow. But not before he saw enough to make his skin heat up.

"Are they gone? Did you kill them?" She asked as she straightened her towel.

"They went back out the balcony when they heard the police," Oliver said just as there was a pounding at the front door.

Oliver answered the front door to see Lance surrounded by three other cops.

"Queen?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, this is Felicity Smoak's apartment. She is a friend of mine, and works for me. There were two men on the balcony when I got here. They used ropes to scale the building, I followed the same way," Oliver said as the cops came in to check the place out.

Felicity came out the bathroom in a big pink robe and corded wet hair.

They filled out paper work and a police escort was mandated. But Oliver insisted that Felicity stay with him at his home under his security detail as well as the police.

Felicity gaped at him when he insisted she stay with him. He thought she was going to refuse but she forced out a thanks.

Lance found the answer acceptable and left after the paperwork was filled out.

In her bedroom, Oliver looked at the pictures on her dresser as she packed. It was strange to be in Felicity's bedroom. It was small but comfortable and he felt at home. The pictures were of her family and some of her college friends. Felicity's smiling face shone back in many of them while she hugged the others in the pictures. While he stood there Felicity rushed around him, packing an overnight bag. She opened the top drawer of the dresser he was standing at and he glanced down to see a lot of brightly colored lace. Her underwear drawer. _Stop looking_, he scolded himself and snapped his head back up to the framed photos. She found what she was looking for and shut the drawer. Felicity didn't seem to notice or care that she opened her lingerie drawer in front of her boss because she continued to hurriedly pack while muttering to herself, a frown etching her face.

"Could you please feed Linux?" She asked out loud.

"Who?" Oliver asked, turning towards her, his hands in his pockets.

"My fish," she replied. "In the living room."

"Yeah, sure," Oliver said and left her small, romantically lit bedroom for the bright living room.

Everything in her apartment was colorful and "totally Felicity." A rose scented candle burned on the glass coffee table and he stooped to blow it out. Linux was a green beta fish who was swimming erratically in a rounded tank filled with multi colored pebbles and plastic blue seaweed. Oliver dropped in a few flakes of food and watched for a few seconds as Linux gobbled them up.

The fish tank was atop a bookshelf filled with a well organized combination of computer manuals and fiction. He recognized a few of the fiction titles as he ran his finger over their spines. Felicity moved to the bathroom to gather what she would need for the next morning and he turned towards her movement. On the small kitchen island which seemed to double as a room divider between the living room and small kitchen, there were dishes left over from her dinner. Oliver decided to put himself to use and rinsed each dish and loaded them into the dish washer.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked from behind him.

He spun around as he closed the dishwasher. She was eying his rolled up sleeves and the clean kitchen island. "I was just... cleaning up," he replied.

"Okay," she said and gave him a weird look. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Oliver replied.

An awkward silence.

"Well, I'm ready to go," she said.

Oliver nodded and went around making sure every window and door was locked to his satisfaction. Once he was finished they met their police escort outside her door and they took the elevator down. Oliver's car was still parked out front and the bottle of wine was surprisingly still on the hood.

He grabbed the bottle and handed it to Felicity. "This is for being such an important member of our team, and for everything that you risk for us," Oliver said. "It's what I was coming over for when I saw those guys on your balcony."

"Th-thanks," Felicity swallowed. He wasn't sure what her emotion was, but she smiled up at him. "For the wine and the saving me part."

"Absolutely," Oliver said and kissed her forehead. He felt her exhale against his neck before he pulled away and popped the trunk of his car. He loaded her bags into the car as the police escort pulled around to lead their way to the Queen mansion.

On the ride there Felicity and Oliver discussed the possibilities of who tried to attack her with Digg on speaker phone. The style of the fighters was not similar to the Triad, and they had just left the Bratva on good terms. "It must be somebody new," Oliver reasoned.

"They didn't say anything so I couldn't recognize any voices," Felicity said.

"I know," he replied. "And only the Bratva are trained to fight silently. Which brings us back to the question of why Leonov let us walk right out tonight. He would have killed us then."

"Maybe they had a back up security camera. One that wasn't connected to their network," Digg suggested.

Felicity and Oliver glanced at each other. "That's totally possible. It could have been hidden somewhere in the room and the data stored on a server in a space that wasn't undergoing water damage. But if it was being transmitted wirelessly I would have known about it for sure. If they reviewed the tapes, they would have seen us," Felicity said angrily.

"If that is the case, we have a much bigger problem than we thought," Oliver said, worry evident in the way his jaw was set and the crease in his brow. "Our names and faces are attached to this. If they know it was us then they know I'm the Hood."

There was an ominous silence in the car as Oliver sped home.

Moira and Thea Queen were nowhere to be seen as Oliver and Felicity arrived at the Queen mansion after midnight. Oliver explained that Thea was probably at Roy's and his mom was probably asleep.

Oliver brought her things to the guest bedroom next to his room. Felicity spun around, this one bedroom was about the size of her entire apartment. But she was determined to not be all "Pretty Woman" about their situation, so she didn't say a word.

He set her bags down on the guest bed and turned towards her, his expression unreadable. "This will be your room until we've got this all sorted out. My room is right next door if you need anything," he said and started towards the door.

But Felicity wasn't ready to be alone just yet. Having just almost been killed by two men in ski masks, she was a bit on edge to say the least. She wrung her hands together. "Wait," she said before he reached the door. "Please don't go yet."

She should have been embarrassed to have her boss see her in yoga pants and a long hoodie with her unstyled and still damp hair hanging around her shoulders, but she wasn't. Because Oliver wasn't just her boss. They did dangerous things together and he saved her life multiple times and she considered him her friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked and walked back over to her.

She bit her lip, trying to find a reason to keep him around. "Let's open that bottle of wine," she said in a rush.

A small smile quirked Oliver's lips up. "Sure, I guess we deserve it."

They opened the bottle and sat on Felicity's bed and turned on the tv and the fire place. It would have been incredibly romantic had he had those type of feelings for her and she wasn't shook up after a near death experience. They watched some reruns of "Who's the Boss?" and finished the bottle of wine. It was enough wine and heat from the fire to make Felicity finally relaxed. She sighed and snuggled down further in the soft blanket she had draped over her legs. Oliver smiled down at her and put an arm around her shoulders. Felicity's heart picked up as he pulled her against his side. It was just a cuddle between friends. No. Big. Deal. She rested her head against his shoulder and tried to concentrate on the sitcom on the tv.

It wasn't long after she finally relaxed again that she fell asleep pressed up against Oliver. They both slept like that for a few hours until the chiming of Oliver's phone woke them both up at about four. Her neck was stiff from how she was leaning against his shoulder but she was too shocked at the fact that her hand was splayed over his tight, tshirt clad stomach. Her hand burned as she pulled it away as he sat up, reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"It's Isabel," he muttered sleepily before he answered it. He paced the room as he spoke and listened to Isabel.

Felicity was too busy having a mild freak-out to listen to what he was saying on the phone. She had just slept with Oliver Queen. Not in a sexy way; in a friend way, but enough for her to not be able to deny her intense attraction to him. Everything about him was attractive to her. All of her feelings for him that she'd been burying ever since he first stepped into her office came rushing to the surface with such force that she actually gasped. He turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. She sat up on her knees on the bed. She could feel the heat on her face and Oliver was looking intently at her, taking in her flushed appearance and dilated eyes. She could see his calculations and realization flash in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes... Absolutely... We will sort it out as soon as I get there... Alright, bye," he said to Isabel, while not taking his eyes off of Felicity. He hung up his phone. "I have to go in to the office. I'll have Digg pick you up later."

"Oliver," she couldn't say in a voice louder than a whisper. "Come back to bed."

She could see the war within him. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Please," she continued and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"I can't," he ground out with his eyes closed. "Felicity, I would. But there's an emergency at Queen Consolidated. Oh, I really would."

Felicity sat back on her knees and looked away. She was embarrassed. More embarrassed than she'd ever been in her life.

Oliver came to the edge of the bed in front of her and turned her head to him gently with his hands in her tangled hair. He bent down and placed a barely there kiss to the corner of her mouth and whispered "Tonight," before he was out the door.

Felicity did not go back to sleep.

Oliver sped to Queen Consolidated. Isabel had called him in a panic about a huge gap in numbers and missing millions. Why she was up at four in the morning working on accounting problems he didn't know. All he knew is that he needed to get this done with as soon as possible so that he could return to Felicity.

He hadn't realized just how much he wanted her until she was asking for him to take her. He shivered as he thought of her ruffled hair and her body warm with sleep and desire. He had slept all night with her pressed against him and he wanted nothing more than to go back.

Scenarios were flashing through his mind as he wound his way through the empty parking garage. The valet was not on duty until seven so he had to park himself. Scenarios of how and where he was going to kiss her, feel her when he saw her. At home before work in those yoga pants? Later that night over a romantic dinner? On their lunch break? Maybe he'd call her down to an unused meeting room and definitely make use of the long table. Maybe he'd close off his floor of the building and press her up against the glass windows between their desks. He needed to stop thinking about her if he was going to get any work done, he reasoned as he parked his car next to the elevator in the VIP parking.

He was so distracted, thinking about Felicity under him atop his office desk, that he didn't notice that Isabel's car was not parked in VIP. He also didn't notice the three masked men come silently running at him until it was too late. It was unlike him to be so distracted and unprepared, and he was angry with himself for allowing that to happen. He fought hard and well without his bow and he was just about to get away when a sharp pain in his neck made him drop to his knees. He reached a hand up to pull away the dart when a burlap sack was shoved over his face, trapping him in the darkness. He felt his hands and legs being bound with ropes and zip-ties just before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Heels clicking on the highly waxed floor, Felicity arrived at work a jumble of nerves. Her security detail just behind her as she made her way into Oliver's suite and over to her desk. She set her purse down and hung her coat over the back of her desk chair before chancing a glance to Oliver's office. He wasn't in there and the lights were off. She frowned slightly as she sat down and turned on her monitor. He must still be in a meeting, she figured. With such an urgent call this morning, it must have been something serious and couldn't be solved in three hours.

"Make yourself at home, we're probably going to be in here until lunch," Felicity said to James, the young (and mildly handsome) cop assigned to her security. He nodded his understanding and sat in a chair near the door.

She sighed and logged into her computer to start organizing Oliver's meetings and phone calls. Not long after she engrossed herself in her work, Isabel strode into the office. Her usual air of expensive perfume and power surrounded her.

"Where is he?" She asked irritatedly.

"I thought he was with you?" Felicity said.

"He's not... who is this?" Isabel asked, as she noticed James.

"He's James, my um... my security detail," Felicity said hesitantly.

Isabel's eyebrows raised. "Security detail or new beefcake boyfriend?"

"Security detail," Felicity insisted. There was no point in not telling her the truth. "My apartment was broken into last night and I was almost attacked by two men in masks who scaled six floors onto my balcony."

"Almost?" Isabel asked, showing a surprising amount of concern. Then again, Felicity was the personal secretary to the CEO of their company.

"Yeah, Oliver was there to stop them," Felicity said.

"I knew there was something between you two," Isabel said smugly.

"No! No, he wasn't there like that. He was just dropping something off when he noticed the ropes and called the police," Felicity rushed. "Though it probably doesn't help matters that I'm staying at his house until this all gets figured out. Not that there's anything to help. Or to not help. Since there's nothing between us."

James snorted out a chuckle behind Isabel. Felicity glared.

"Okay so since you are shacked up with the boss, where is he?" Isabel asked pointedly, leaning forward on Felicity's desk.

"I actually don't know. He left this morning at about four. He got a call from you saying there was an emergency," Felicity explained.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but it wasn't me," Isabel said and she didn't really sound sorry at all. "Find him before nine. He has an incredibly important meeting."

Isabel left the office with a sharp turn and purposeful strides.

Isabel hadn't called Oliver. He didn't need to leave her this morning. Embarrassment and shame rose in her throat. Was it a woman he went to see? Was it just an excuse to get away from her? Regardless of her personal feelings, she had to find Oliver.

Felicity made multiple calls to Oliver's cell phone and sent numerous texts. There was no reply and the calls all went straight to voicemail. So, his phone was off, wherever he was. She turned to her computer and tried to track his phone through GPS signal, but there was no sign of him on the map.

She called Diggle.

"John? Oliver's missing. I think, or maybe avoiding me," she said.

"What?! He texted me this morning saying he was heading in to work at four and didn't need a ride. I'm already on my way there, I'm stuck in traffic," he said agitatedly.

"I think something is wrong," Felicity said in a quiet tight voice, hoping nobody else heard her.

"I'll be there in ten," he said before hanging up.

While she waited for Diggle, she ran a search for the GPS in his car. It showed up in the parking garage. Confusion struck her as she stared at the screen. She broke her attention away from the screen and reached into her purse and pulled out the bag of almonds and cashews she had packed for a morning snack. She had eaten breakfast just over an hour ago, but stress eating was a thing in her life. She stood at the windows behind her desk and munched furiously and searched the sidewalk below for Oliver's familiar frame. But she was twelve stories up so the chances of her spotting anyone were slim.

Diggle rushed into the office and James stood up and stopped him with a stern arm.

"James, it's okay, this is Oliver Queen's driver slash body guard slash friend, John Diggle," Felicity assured him.

"Sorry, sir," James said and stepped back.

"Only doing your job, my friend," Diggle said to the surprisingly strong cop. Then he went to Felicity's desk. "Any news?"

"I tracked his car and it should be in the parking garage somewhere," she said quietly so James couldn't hear. "But Isabel hasn't seen him and his phone is not showing up on the map. I've called him numerous times and it goes straight to voicemail."

"What did he say this morning?" Diggle asked, and glanced up to James who had grown somewhat suspicious of their whispering.

"He got a phone call at about four this morning. He said it was Isabel and..." she did some more typing on her computer to pull up his phone records. "He did get a call from her office at 4:06 this morning. He said it was an emergency. He talked to her for about a minute and a half. Then he took off. That was his last phone call and you were his last text."

"Well, let's go find his car," John said and then to James "We're going to the parking garage to look for Oliver's car."  
Felicity discreetly followed the GPS signal to the top floor of the garage. Oliver's car was parked near the elevator. She rushed to it with John and discovered that Oliver was not sleeping in his car. But James did find Oliver's cellphone smashed to pieces, like it had been run over a few times, about twenty feet from the car.

"Well, that explains why it went straight to voice mail," Felicity said and kneeled next to it to see if she could at least salvage his SD card but it was destroyed.

"I found his keys!" John exclaimed and pointed under the car by the driver's side.

"This looks like a crime scene," James said warily. "I'm calling it in."

Felicity and John exchanged glances. The cop may very well have been right.

The cops came and took pictures of his car, the smashed phone, and the keys on the ground. With such a high profile person, they would need to cover their own tracks to make sure it was obvious they were working on the case before it was even a real case.

Felicity, John, and James went back to the office. Felicity had to cancel Oliver's meetings, check surveillance, as well as look at any credit card purchases he had made since the day before.

Waiting in the office for them was Moira Queen. "Oh, Ms. Smoak, I heard what happened to you from Officer Lance. And let me extend to you the safety of our home for as long as you need," the woman said kindly and touched Felicity's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mrs. Queen," Felicity said graciously.

"Mrs. Queen, have you spoken to Oliver today?" Diggle asked.

Her face fell with worry. "No, what has happened?"

John explained that Oliver was missing and his car was found in the parking garage with his smashed phone and keys and that the police were searching the building for him. She sank down heavily in the chair by the door. Felicity quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gave it to Mrs. Queen.

"I haven't received any calls from him today. Ask Thea, she may have spoken to him," Mrs. Queen said and sipped the water.

John dialed the youngest Queen's number and spoke with her briefly as she was on her way to school. He turned and shook his head at them. Mrs. Queen put her head in her hands.

"Mrs. Queen, there is nothing I want more than to get Oliver home safely, would you mind if I stayed here as Ms. Smoak's security while we look for him and help the police?" John asked. He was trying to shake James.

"That is quite alright, Mr. Diggle. Ms. Smoak is staying at my home since hers was broken into last night. No offense to the police department, but I think I like you staying in our home more than them," Mrs. Queen responded.

"None taken ma'am," James said. "I'll just let my supervisor know that you have chosen a private security alternative."

Felicity's office phone rang as James left and she ran to answer it. "Oliver Queen's office, Felicity Smoak speaking."

"Is he there?" Isabel asked sharply.

"No, actually the police are investigating," Felicity said.

"They are?" Isabel's reserve cracked and her voice was quiet and shocked.

"Yeah, Isabel. I will let you know if we hear anything," Felicity said kindly. She didn't know what Isabel and Oliver had between them but she wanted to be respectful of Isabel's feelings.

"Thanks," Isabel said and hung up.

"It was just Isabel," Felicity said to the group. "Oliver has a meeting at nine. I'll have to call and cancel."

Moira Queen nodded in agreement. "Call them and if they can not reschedule, I can step in."

Felicity called and was able to cancel the meeting and the rest of his meetings and calls for the rest of the day. She did this while simultaneously going through the security footage of the parking garage. But all of the footage had been deleted or compromised from the entire night and morning. It cut out at about eleven at night and restarted at exactly six that morning.

John escorted Moira Queen down to her car where her driver was waiting and came back. Mrs. Queen had insisted in checking the house again for Oliver.

"John, there is no security footage from this morning. As in, the cameras themselves were turned off and were not recording from about eleven last night to six this morning. And Oliver doesn't show up on any of the footage from any of the entrances today. Then I thought maybe he was in the basement of the club and I tapped into our cameras there and he did not enter the club and he didn't access the code lock to get downstairs," Felicity said. Worry was evident in her voice and she couldn't stop her hands shaking. "So I checked his credit cards and his last two purchases were last night before he came to see me. He filled his car up with gas at the gas station on first street and he bought the wine he brought me at a swanky private wine cellar downtown."

John only raised an eyebrow at the mention of Oliver bringing her a bottle of wine late last night, but didn't say anything on the topic. "We'll find him Felicity. We'll bring him home."

He wasn't avoiding her. He was missing. For real missing. And she couldn't find him.

"Do you think it was whoever attacked me last night?" Felicity asked.

"It's too much of a coincidence to not be connected. But we both know that Oliver has more than one group of enemies," John said.

"Do you think you can look into the bratva and see if it was them?" Felicity asked.

John sighed. "I'm not leaving you alone, Felicity."

"I'll go with you. I've already canceled all of his meetings," Felicity said. "There's nothing more I can do here. Besides, finding him is more important than anything here."

"I don't like it but alright, let's go," John said and grabbed their jackets.

They arrived to where the bratva usually held office, but it was empty. There was no trace of them ever being there. Even their business front was gone. The whole place was crazy clean and shining.

"What the hell?" John groaned as they entered the building. His hand was on his gun and Felicity stayed behind him.

"It's like they were never even here," she whispered.

John looked around and noticed a single piece of paper on a table. He headed towards it.

"It must have been them. They must have him, and they must have attacked me last night. This is all my fault! I should have known that they would have cameras hidden in that room that were hard wired into a tape server!" Felicity exclaimed.

John swore loudly. "Felicity look at this."

She rushed to his side. The piece of paper on the table read "HE IS DONE"


End file.
